Since automotive interior parts such as an installment panel, a center console, a door trim, and the like and light electric parts such as a radio cassette recorder, a computer housing, and the like are required to have depth and high grade impression, they are coated with a mat coating composition such as a mat solid color and a mat metallic color (e.g., reference to Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-185321, Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-08-199483, Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-08-3881 and Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-07-292053).
With respect to such a mat coating composition, coating compositions excellent in physical properties such as the high designing property, absorption/release property, resistance to scratching, hiding property, and discoloration resistance and also excellent in feeling of touch have been required. That is, at the time of use, they are often brought into contact with the skin, so that it is very desirable for them to give excellent feeling of touch.
With respect to such a mat coating composition, it is particularly preferable for the coating composition to have soft and wet feeling and at the same time smooth and dry feeling without sticky impression as well. Generally, it is difficult to form a film satisfying all of these properties and in many cases, some of the physical properties are inferior. It is particularly difficult to satisfy both wet feeling and dry feeling simultaneously and if one property is tried to be excellent, the other property is easily deteriorated. Further, even if the feeling of touch is excellent, unless other physical properties, e.g. the designing property, film strength, resistance to scratching, discoloration resistance, pot life, and resistance to stains of fats and oils, which are general properties of coating compositions, are maintained, the coating compositions cause problem for practical use.
Japanese Kokai Publication 2000-185321 describes a coating composition comprising a polyurethane fine powder and either a thermosetting resin or a thermoplastic resin and the feeling of touch and apparent feeling are described to be good. However, it does not give high grade feeling of touch simultaneously satisfying soft, wet, and dry feelings and therefore, it is required for the composition to give improved feeling of touch.
Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-08-199483 describes that a surface treatment composition comprising a synthetic resin as a binder, a resin powder, and an organic natural product powder and that a film obtained from such a surface treatment composition is excellent in appearance and feeling of touch (soft feeling). However, even such a surface treatment composition does not give high grade feeling of touch simultaneously satisfying soft, wet, and dry feelings and therefore, it is required for the composition to give improved feeling of touch.
Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-08-3881 describes a molded product having a suede-like surface obtained by thermally molding a resin sheet having a suede-like film layer comprising mainly a binder resin and colored beads. Such a molded product having a suede-like surface is described as that the product is excellent in appearance and feeling. However, even such a film layer does not give high grade feeling of touch simultaneously satisfying soft, wet, and dry feelings and therefore, it is required to improve its feeling of touch.
Japanese Kokai Publication Hei-07-292053 describes a polyurethane resin fine powder to be used for a coating composition. Further, it describes an anti-glare coating composition using such a polyurethane resin fine powder and an aim to give soft feeling. However, even such a film layer does not give high grade feeling of touch simultaneously satisfying soft, wet, and dry feelings and therefore, it is required to improve its feeling of touch.